Thou we shall love
by X DancingInTheRain X
Summary: Romeo and Juliet's by Shakespear rewritten with Inazuma Eleven Characters  :D Follow the play of the two star-corssed lovers.    For never was a story of more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo
1. Chapter 1

**_HI guys! I'm here with a new project that I hope you'll enjoy._**

**_Ive been thinking of it from quiet some time now..  
><em>**

_**I'm a hardcore fan of Shakespear. (if you guys stalk profiles like I do, you must have noticed) WEell, as the title and summary may suggest I'm doing a "remake" of a Shakespear story.. It was hard to choose which one. Apart of me wanted to do MAcbeth while the other one wanted to do A midsummer NIghtdream...then I decided to do the famous Romeo and Juliet as romance is the type I always love to wrote. Well, It was also very hard to choose a character for Romeo as it is a straight pairing. First I wanted to do Hiroto (you guys know how much I LOOOVE him) but then I decided that it would not be adequate..Then I wanted to use Gazelle but a Gazelle withou a BUrn isnt a good GAzelle..finally I was thinking of Endou...but then his character is a little too childish to be a good Romeo..then I started to think about a sceptikkal character ...what about FUDOU ?xD**_

_**but still..it was a little eerie..**__**so..I still im a little undesicive about the role of Romeo..but the main character is gonna be Gouenji..why gouenji you say? because..well because you'll see xD**_

The sixteen year old boy was leaning on the trunk of a tree with a book on his lap wearing a little humourless smile while staring at the black letters on the ivory paper. With his index, he turned the page abruptly trying not to barf or throw the book away. The teacher, who I should presice is a female, had find it as a great idea to study Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet ignoring the vague of slight protestation than rose from the male students. Everyone in the class, no the world, knew the play narrating the "exploits" of a male playboy who falls out in love as quickly as he changes underwear and a naive thirteen year old fool.

How could people consider this story to be the most romantic one ever? Gouenji founded nothing romantic in it as to his eyes it was lust, plain lust emitted by both main characters still he had to do this stupid essay on this sappy story and its author who died centuries ago.

"Great!" he said without enthusiasm while reading or trying to read the balcony scene. He still did not mentally recovered from the ballroom act in which Romeo was blinded by Juliet's fresh and soothing face. Sheesh, how come he already forgot everything about that Rozalyn girl. Come on he was shouting like a drunkyard his love for her ten minutes ago. and now he was flirting with some random kid who just got in adolescence.

Rolling his eyes for the hundredth time, he had more difficulties to concentrate on his reading and preferred staring blankly at the blue sky then suddenly thought it would be more wise to continue his lecture than admiring the cloud of the shape of a clown peeing on a baby dragon.

Suddenly those said eyes were becoming more and more heavy and he had more and more difficulty to stay alert and concentrate. The muscles of his body relaxed as he was driven into an agitated slumber...

_**I know its very short but its acting as a little prologue..next chapter is coming extremely soon..maybe tomorrow :D Hope you like it and hope youll review.**_

_**Haloah :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hellow! First of all I want to thank you all for reviewing/adding to favourite/subscribing to this story! This is very encouraging so I hope this chapter wll meet to your expectances! Please tell me what you thought about it ;)  
><em>**

**_ACT 1 SCENE 1_**

Obviously he was having a bad yet realistic dream. Nothing else but a dream could explain that a few seconds ago he was lieing next to a tree in the middle of his school ground and now, he was standing on a stone alley. On the two side of the road, there were a douzen of stands were merchants were shouting in a foreign and strong accent that his ears found difficult to percieve and understand.

Around him, long skirts were swirling and legs wearing tights were trying to make their way through the large crowd. Insintively, Gouenji's feet moved and converged in the middle of the market place .His face was engraved with a permanent expression of astonishment. Wow, what a realistic dream he was having right now! He lightly tapped a man on the back.

" Excuse me, whats happening here?"

" The Capulet servants and the Montagues servicemen are clashing swords again" he declared with a sadistic smile before turning back his attention to where a large group of people had gathered shouting gruesome words. He sweared he could hear " Put the Capulet down!".

" Oh thanks, wait you said Capulet and Montague?". The man was no more listening as Gouenji's shouting added up itself to the already huge amount of yells. The large crowd was broken when a demi-douzen of men mounted on brown mares made their entrance. The young boy could hear the people whispering and murmuring, their lower lips trembling with a certain fear. All the head present were bowed infront of the leading man. His jar was tighted and his lips were joint in a thin line showing anger. As he opened his mouth, his voice was now echoed in the whole marketplace.

"You rebels! Enemies of the peace! Men who turn their weapons against their own won't listen to me?.You there! You men, you beasts, who satisfy your anger with fountains of each others' blood! I'll have you tortured if you don't put down your swords and listen to your angry prince!" He exclaimed with a hoarse voice. Oh okay, well that dude is the Prince of Verona he concluded a little amused that his subconscious rememebered every line of the play he just read. He could swore The Prince said the exact same words on the first act of the play.

"Three times now riots have broken out in this city, all because of a casual word from you, old Capulet and Montague. Three times the peace has been disturbed in our streets, and Verona's old citizens have had to take off their dress clothes and pick up rusty old spears to part you. If you ever cause a disturbance on our streets again, you'll pay for it with your lives. Everyone else, go away for now. You, Capulet, come with me_._Montague, this afternoon come to old Free-town, the court where I deliver judgments, and I'll tell you what else I want from you. As for the rest of you, I'll say this once more: go away or be put to death." The Prince went on with his angry monologue. Finally, he ceased speaking and went back trotting where he came from giving a last dirty glare to Gouenji who gulped not comprehending why.

" Cousin! " Someone yelled from the other side of the road. Gouenji turned away and faced a young man of about his height whose physionnomy stood out from the large amount of fair skined people.

" Endou?" he exclaimed perfectly recognizing the wide grin and brown bangs.

" Speak no riddle to your cousin Benvelio. Put aside, I'm glad that you finally agreed to see daylight. Now tell me whats the name of the Maiden you fancy?" Benvolio or Endou or whatever his real name was said.

" Huh?"

" Its Rozalyn right? I knew it cousin. Poor you my lad, she doesn't fancy anyone"

" Wait, I dont "fancy" that Rozalyn chick and what are you wearing right now?" he asked not trying to hide his disgust at the Elizabethan outfit the sixteen year old brunette was wearing. The blue and brown ribbons on the sleeves, ankles waist and collar were not the only thing that was hideous. Gouenji examined himself; luckily, he was just wearing a plain blouse with a blue coat and matching pants. It was nothing compared to Endou's extravangant clothes. Gouenji could sell his soul for a photo of Endou right now but then saw a little detail that attracted his attention.

He felt stupid not noticing the sword attached the left side of his waist. His hand lingered to the handle and he removed it with much brusqueness not anticipating that the blade was much more heavy than he thought it would be.

" Wow, Romeo I am sorry for offensing you bus let us not clash swords my dear cousin"

" What did you call me?" Gouenji quetionned not knowing that he looked really imposing with this weapon between both hands.

" By your thy name Romeo"

" Okay this is insane" he said really tired of this crappy dream. " Please could you punch me?"

" I would never dare to do so!" Endou said with too much zeal.

" Please I beg you En-Benvolio"

The said Benvelio bit his lower lips and seemed to hesiate a lot until.. "OUCH"

Gouenji sighed as he thought that if he had a hard beating, he could finally wake up from this bad dream.

Nothing. Zero. Nada happened as he was still facing the lunatic boy. If he wasn't sleeping, did that meant that everything that was happening around him was real? Darn, was he being punished for insulting the play.

_Karma is a bitch_

" My dear Romeo, let us get ready for the Capulet's masquerade ball"

" I have no envy to go there" he said. The only thing he wanted right now was to find a way to go back to July 2013 in College Raimon's grounds.

" Come on, I know you're still grieveing for your beloved Rozalyn but I'm sure that you'll fall out of love while seeing much more pretty maidens than her at the ball. She will be there you know so you will be able to compare. The beautiful swan you used to love will look like an ugly crow " he said grinning.

"I do not have the FREAKING intention to to go to any party!" he yelled ignoring the douzen of passer-by's who thought he needed to wear a straight jacket.

_**I'm glad this chapter reached adequate length! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed drop a sign of life a.k.a a review to tell me your thoughts about it. Constructive critisism will be always open to all!**_

_**Have a nice day/ sweet dreams (crappy time zone :/)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I have always been a hige fan of classicals; reading the non-abridged version of R x J at age 11 for the first time and watching the 1968 movie at age 7. This movie is an incredible MUST-SEE 1. Because its beautifully well done 2. The actor playing Romeo is damn hot and 3. It has a wonderful soundtrack.  
>Yeah I know, Its unfair for me to try forcing you to like it...but I can't help it xD Now back to business, here is the newest chapter about one of the most fundemental part of the play. Enjoy <span>(warning it is a slight parody..very slight indeed)<span>_**

He tried to act the least surprised while seeing an older Toramaru appearing infront of him half an hour ago. Utsonomiya or Mecutio was not indefferent to Gouenji's calm behaviour and did not hold himself back doing some annoying jokes filled with some crude humour until Benvelio begged him half-laughing to stop offending his cousin.

" Oh My lad, why is there such gloom in your eyes? Still thinking of the beautiful Rozalyn?" he said walking backwards towards the Capulets' house. The road was silent except for the echoing laughs of the two young

man. Some hundred metres further, many douzens of lanters were lit , illuminating the otherwise pitch hell night. After spending so many times trying to get back to his real time, he abandonned slowly embracing the fact that he had stay in a seventeeth century Verona for a while. He ceased to try to find some logical reasons for his presence in there but there were clearly none. If he was really Romeo, he just had to do his best not to meet any Juliet; If someone was really playing with him, he would no better that the young man always abide by his own rules.

" Don't you think its a little dangerous to go in the Montagues' enemies place?" he spoke up for the very first time since this evening slightly surprising his two companions.

" You speak of the Montagues as if you were not one Romeo. Of course its no risk as all! We'll wear masks. Its feast night! Why worry?" Mercutio said.

Gouenji did not feel that his words reassured him, in the contrary it just reinforced the feeling of insecurity and danger floating round him when he passed the gate. It was as if he enterted the belly of a sleeping giant that could wake up and swallow him whole in any moment.

The huge ballroom was decorated in finesse and he immediately feel a little self conscious? Was he as ridiculous looking as all the guys with their Renaissance clothings? He looked at himslef. Their outfil might have been a little similar...He admired through the little holes in his mask the people drinking, dancing and talking animatedly with a little vague of interest. Suddenly, through the crowd, he swore he recognized a familiar redhead.

" Natsumi?" he interrogated appearing infront of the girl who grimaced while seeing him.

" Sir, I can't help but feel offuscated by your demands. I don't return your feelings-". Her mouth was open, words kept flooding out of it but he could not hear anything as he was too busy thinking of this stupid tights which were stuck inbetween his two butt cheeks. _**(An: You don't need anymore details xD)**_

" Sheesh, I was only going to say hi" he said before eclipsing himself as far as possible from the the people who started dancing. He had no intention of joining them. The only thing he wanted to do is getting to bed.

Mercutio waved at him, a sign that he wanted the blonde boyo to join them but Gouenji royally ignored him as he walked even further away from the dancers.

Then he was struck.

A young girl who seemed as lost as himself was leaning on a stone pillar, her eyes furtively scanning the large room.

He felt numb as his pulse quickekened and he felt a shiver down his spine. Feeling extremely stupid, he who never believed and never thought would experienced love at first sight , was staring at what he believed to be the most gorgeous girl he ever seen. His eyes lit up in excitement he tries to scheme a plan that would make them start an innocent conversation.

" Hi" he practised his voice extremely hoarse. He rolled his eyes at his own lack of wit.

Why could he not act like Romeo for once?

Following his instincts, he slowly let his hand slid on the callused granite pillar until he could feel her warm long fingers. He grabbed her hand and was sure she jumped slightly, surprised. He never thought he could have done such a thing before a little knocked by this new feeling of assurance. If he had done this to a complete stranger in the 21st century, he was sure he would have been kicked under the belt.

Now he was feeling like a complete mentally disabled person holding her hand withpout saying a single word. What did Romeo said again?

" My hand is unworthy of touching a holy place like yours but I'm ready to make things better with a kiss" he said grimacing at the weirdness of the words extracted from his book but the girl did not seem to mind until he removed his mask and kissed her fingers. She quickly turned to face him as he flashed her a small smile. She was even more beautiful from this angle. Her heartshaped face was ornamented by a braid of long thick brown hair.

" You don't give your hand enough credit and a holy saint pray,he doesn't kiss" she said her so voice melodious and warm that it could appease and comfort the tingiest of strangers.

"Sinning is good once in a while" he whispered before leaning towards her lips. His own, were moving daringly on hers. That kiss was hard but soft; cold but hot and in a split of a second she knew what was behind his quirking smile.

" You kiss as if you studied it. Well, you were right, thou was a sweet sin I don't regret"

" Then let us sin again" he added before kissing a complete stranger for the second time with less gentleness.

They broke their embrace when someone appeared infront of them.

" Madame, your mother is asking for you" an old woman said looking straight at the young woman blushing like a child caught doing something naughty.

With her piercing green eyes, she stared with sorrow in her partner in crime's eyes before parting with a slow goodbye.

Turning to the old woman, the little dumbfounded young man asked " Who was she?"

" Daughter of Lord Capulet"

He felt as if someone kicked him in the gut as he realised that he did the thing he promised himself he would not do. He met and kissed Juliet.

Oh how he hated himself right now...

**_Now you might say...Arent they a little weird kissing without even knowing each other? well its Shakespear for you xD Everything will be explained in the last chapter or so xD I won't say more..I hope you enjoyed it..Do not forget to tell me what you thought about it by clicking the lonely button below_**  
><em><strong>See you guys soon!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well, here's the fourth chapter! I don't except much feedback or so due to uploading rather late but..well..who cares? xP Now, this is one of the most important scene of the play which have been greatly modified to fit our character's nature :)...I grew a ..hate for..Shuuya...yeah hate ...and...well...thats why I havent been upload..but...welll...I shall finish this story :) I promise! You might aswell check the orignal play for the original dialogue...:)))))  
><em>**

Too dazed to respond to his friends' frantic callings, Gouenji just kept standing in the middle of the road, not moving from a single inch.

"Do you think he is alright?" Mercutio asked his companion while waving his hand in front of the eyes of the apprentice Romeo who was still indifferent.

"I sincerely don't know" Benvolio replied eyeing his cousin with much concern. Something has happened in the Capulet's place during the party and had terrified his Lord but he was too busy keeping an eye on a flirteous Mercutio to notice anything.

"Romeo! Are you alright my lad?"He yelled in his ear.

Then, for the first time, the white haired boy's seemed to come back to Earth. His index lingered on the lips aching for another kiss until he exploded a joyful exclamation.

"Damn, I'm alright! More than alright!" he said euphoric while slapping Benvolio's back who did not believe the sudden change into his friends' behavior. While in 15th century Verona, they were glad to get a cheerful Romeo back, in 2013, any sane people who had known Gouenji for more than 5 minutes would be utterly freaked out.

"Look like you forgot about the fair Rosalyn" Benvolio noticed while nodding approvingly. He was almost as happy as his cousin himself who was narrating his exploit in front of the two interested young men who seemed rather absorbed.

"What are you waiting? Go find her!"Mercutio advised.

"Are you sure?" Shuuya's face fell as he was mentally naming the pros and the cons.

"Of course lad! Now go!" they pushed him away and watched their friend running to the Capulet's orchard until he was out of sight, wishing him the best of luck.

"Hey Benvolio, do you know how maiden virgins are so brilliant in bed?" Mercutio asked conventionally.

"No and I don't want to" The brunette sighed while pulling his friend back home and wishing he would shut up with the suggestive jokes.

A reckless Shuuya ventured into his the garden of his supposedly father's enemy. He was making his way through the bushes, small vines and Orange-fruit trees' whose exotic smell was spreading into the air.

Then there is was, the imposing stone balcony he has been searching since all these minutes and soon he was short of breath not because of all the walking but because in front of him was Juliet.

But then, his face was contorted into a grimace as if someone had kicked him in the guts. What he was doing was horrible and grotesque. Didn't he promise to himself not to act like Romeo? He trying to pursue Juliet would only lead to tragedy but soon all the mature and shouldn't he be searching a way to go back to his time instead? But soon all the wise thinking was lost as soon as the young girl pronounced his name. (Well, she said 'Romeo' but all these folks thought it was him so who cared?)

"Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." She sighed and he was almost sad that he could no longer hear her beautiful soprano voice. Even though he barely understood anything she said he was thrilled. Come on! She said her name thrice while talking to herself.

"It's only your name that's my enemy. You'd still be yourself even if you stopped being a Montague. What's a Montague anyway? It isn't a hand, a foot, an arm, a face, or any other part of a man. Oh, be some other name! What does a name mean? The thing we call a rose would smell just as sweet if we called it by any other name. Romeo would be just as perfect even if he wasn't called Romeo. Romeo, lose your name. Trade in your name—which really has nothing to do with you—and take all of me in exchange." She went on resting her cheek on her hand.

"All of you?" the intruder interrupted while stepping out of the shadow he sheltered. At the sound of the voice, Juliet jumped and became immediately alarmed.

"Who are you and why are you spying on me?" she whispered, her voice quivering.

"My name is hateful to you so I prefer not using it." He whispered back in the night.

"You haven't even spoken a hundred words, yet I know who you are! You are Romeo and Montague! My family would kill you if they happen to see you under my bedroom!" She warned while rushing through the words.

"Let them try" he answered smugly.

"I would lie to you if I would say that I'm not ashamed of all that you heard but I won't deny it though. I am really in love with you My Montague and libeling to you would be unbearable but if you don't love me seriously then I beg you to leave this place" She said while she bent forward the balcony.

"Love?" he gulped. Love like in "In Love"…That was pretty fast he had to admit.

The hesitance in his voice shocked him.

"I knew it! Please leave My Montague, just leave and never show your face again in front of me" The brunette said more harshly visibly hurt.

"No, no wait!" he exclaimed while trying to climb the sloppy balcony, his hands trying to find a support his weight while his legs was lifting him up and up to finally be close to his Juliet. "I could use a little helping hand" he groaned while trying not to fall.

"Oops! Sorry!" She exclaimed while grabbing his hand and pulling him up a few centimeters from her face. He closed his eyes was about to lip-lock when…

"No sir, this is wrong. You can't play with me" she shook her head pushing his face away. He jumped over the balcony and stood in front of the young girl.

"Wait, Juliet! I do love you!" he said impulsively while trying to soothe her.

"How can I be sure of it, sir?" she queried while fighting back the tears which menaced to flow in any second.

"I swear I do love you. I swear by the moon" the sixteen year old declared without deep thinking while assuming that swearing on the mood was a romantic thing.

"Don't swear on the moon! It changes all the time" she said blinking a few times so that the tears would disappear. Shuuya was relieved as a smile appeared on her face.

"Then what do you want me to swear on?" he asked while talking her hand in between his two palms.

"Don't swear at all, just promise to marry me!" she said while clinging to his arm.

He gulped loudly not comprehending fully what was going on.

"Madam!" A voice asked for inside the room and Juliet immediately swirled around to reply.

"I'm coming!" she shouted back. "Are you going to marry me My Love?" she asked in a hurry, her green eyes pleading him to answer quickly.

"I..Uh…Umm…Yes, Of course I'm going to" he replied quickly.

"At what time should I send a messenger tomorrow?" she asked, her beautiful face beamed with happiness at this promise of marriage.

"At nine, I guess"

"So nine it is! Goodbye my love, Goodbye though I hate to say it tonight. Sleep peacefully!" she said as a farewell while accompanying him till the border of the stone balcony.

"I wish I would be peace, so that I could sleep by your side" he spoke truthfully for the first time a line extracted from his class book. Her cheeks were tinted in a slight pink of cheek and this shade grew bigger as he kissed her goodbye. They melt into each other's arm and when she wanted to break their lips apart, he just pulled her closer and kissed her with more fervor and craze.

"Madam! Its time!" The voice in the room called again. Unwillingly, the young-boy-whose-hormones-he-can't-control let go and tenderly kissed her forehead for the last time before jumping from the balcony and landing, like a cat on its legs.

He disappeared into the night trying not to think too much of his promise, not about the mess he fell into.

**_:))))) Tell me about it? Was it an okay chappie? See you soon guys!_**


End file.
